Twin Sister of Renesmee
by AisyaNabila
Summary: Renesmee Cullen has a twin sister who is just as amazing, but has never been noticed by her family. What if by the time the Cullens noticed, it was already too late?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Viola Christabell Cullen**

Viola's POV

I'm Viola Christabell Cullen, the overshadowed twin sister of the ever so perfect Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I love my family, I really do. But each day, I have to live knowing that I won't ever be good enough to capture their attention. I have a gift too, just like Renesmee. I have a gift of absorbing other vampires' powers, so I pretty much can do anything.

Today, its me and Renesmee's 10th birthdays, although we already look like we're 15. I woke up to the sound of my family singing _Happy Birthday _in the living room downstairs. Renesmee, mom, and dad all live together in the cottage house. I get to stay in the main house because no one suggested that I went along with them. I don't mind living here at all. At least in here, I sometimes get Uncle Jasper's attention. I can hear them telling Renesmee to blow the candles downstairs. Negative thoughts filled me for a while, but I tried to collect myself together and managed to put on a smile on my face.

I got out of bed and took a bath. As I looked at the closet of clothes, I wonder what I should be wearing. I know I won't go anywhere important today, but I still like dressing up and looking good. After thinking long and hard, I decided that I would just spend the day in the Forks Dance Studio Company (FDSC). That is where I spend most of my time. When I'm feeling down, I go there and dance my heart out. It calms me down. I put on a black leotard and light pink stockings. Over them, I wore a baby pink oversized sweater and cream-colored shorts. I did my make-up, going with a natural look, and I put my waves up into a fancy bun. As soon as I was ready, I grabbed my dance bag and headed downstairs.

As soon as I was in sight, going down the staircase, I could feel the golden eyes stare at me. I gave them all a polite smile, but looked down because I was too scared to see their faces. I couldn't help but see the gorgeous cake that was on the table. It was red velvet on the bottom layer, and chocolate on the upper one. The top was covered in white icing and on the middle, it had a chocolate that said "_Happy 10__th__ birthday our dearest Renesmee!"_. I couldn't help but feel a little sad, but I didn't want to show it. Shoot! I think dad heard my thoughts, because he shot me an apologetic smile.

The silence was stiff. No one dared to say a single thing. I decided to step up and break it. "Happy birthday, Ness!" I said, smiling towards her. She gave me an awkward glance in exchange.

"Thank you. You too, Vi." she said. I didn't mind that it was a rude greeting. All I cared was that it was my first birthday greeting of the day.

"Happy birthday, darling." Grandma said, smiling at me. Grandpa echoed her, and soon, everyone else greeted me happy birthday. I smiled and thanked everyone.

"So, Ness! 10 is a big number isn't it?" mom asked Renesmee, who is now gobbling up her cake. It looked so good. I wanted to have a little piece of it, but I wasn't sure if I was allowed.

"Yep!" she said, too busy with her cake.

"Don't worry! I have this amazing party all planned for you tonight, Ness!" Aunt Alice screeched with a gleam in her eyes. I wasn't surprised that she planned the party only for Renesmee. I was used to it. Wait, oh shoot! I forgot to absorb mom's powers so I can shield myself and not let dad read my thoughts. Ok, I'm absorbing now. Dad is now glaring at me, which means he has been listening in and is annoyed because I tuned him out!

"And for Viola too." Uncle Jasper reminded. Aunt Alice looked embarrassed and looked down on her foot.

"No, its okay if Renesmee wants the party. I was actually going to ask if I could spend the day in the dance studio?" I asked, hoping for a yes. I once heard in Jacob's thoughts that it's a good thing if I hang around more in the dance studio, because that way, my family is kind of "paying" to get rid of me. They pay the bills of my dance lessons – I get to stay there as long as I like. I got offended, but I'm the kind of person that bounces back from disappointment, so its okay. Another reason why I love to dance is because it's the only thing that differs me from Renesmee, well, apart from our looks. She doesn't dance, therefore, the family don't bother watch my performances. I wish they knew how good I was.

"Be back here at 4. Ok?" mom instructed. I nodded and said goodbye. As I walked towards the shoe cabinet to get my ballet flats, someone tapped me on the shoulders.

"Vi, need a ride there? I can take you." Dad said, smiling at me. He was actually _smiling_ at me. I don't need new clothes, diamond earrings, or a new car to mark this the best birthday ever. It already was. Then dad smiled even wider. Wait, no. I forgot to shield my thoughts. Ouch. That was embarrassing.

"Thanks dad." I said. Then we stepped into the family's silver Volvo.


	2. Chapter 2

_HI GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews for the 1st chapter! This chapter is like a glimpse of what would happen if Viola got noticed, but don't get too comfortable because Viola will not get this attention for long. Volturi also coming up soon! ;) _

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Noticed**

Edward's POV

I suggested that I take her to the dance studio because I realized that during these past 10 years, I only know 2 things about Viola; One, she loved to dance more than anything in the world, and two, she needs love from the family. To be honest, I did hate her when she was young, but I got past that. I love her just as much as I love Bella and Renesmee. With Renesmee, I feel like I have to do a lot with her. I have to get her out of boy troubles, I have to stop her from wearing sexy clothes to parties, and I have to look out for her. With Viola, she's just so obedient. She never gets in trouble, when her teachers call Bella and I, its not because of her grades or her attitude, but because she wants us to know that Viola is a special girl. It's just easier with her, and I don't have anything to talk about. Not one single thing.

"You ok there, Vi?" I asked her. She was looking uncomfortable.

"Yep." she answered, smiling – again. But this time, she can't block me out from her head because Bella isn't around, and she can't absorb Bella's powers.

"**_This is very, very awkward. I'm happy, don't get me wrong, but its just unusual. Is this what Renesmee gets everyday? If so, she is so lucky. Oh, wait, I can't block him out of my head. Mom isn't around! Oh shoot. Ok songs, Oh and I, I don't wanna do anything but cry. Oh, I'm so low; I'm almost to the bottom. Oh, nowhere to go, even my soul has left my body." _** She is so great with blocking me out. She's great at blocking everyone out.

"Its not going to work, V." I told her. "Tell me. Why do you block me out of your thoughts? I think they're great thoughts." She looked surprised. She hesitated for a while, but then managed to answer the question.

"I don't know." she said. "Most of my thoughts are about weird things. Not to mention unimportant." She looked down at her hands and started snapping. I notice that she does this when she gets nervous.

"Most of them are about how hurt you are, but you tell yourself to bounce back from the disappointment." I said.

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry if I sound ungrateful or selfish, I'm really not. I'll try be a better daughter from this moment on, _I promise_."

"Its not your fault, V." By this time, we were already in front of the FDSC building. To be honest, I never see Viola dance because Renesmee isn't into dancing. I know, stupid reason. But maybe I should start today. I noticed that there were more girls in buns and tutus than usual, coming in and out of the front door.

"Why is the studio so crowded today?" I asked Viola. If she had a recital, she could've told us. It is after all her birthday.

"There is a little showcase thing. They have it every month. I just forgot that its today." she said, looking panicked. This was the perfect opportunity to start being a dad towards her.

"What do you need? Did you leave anything at the house?" I asked. I have vampire speed. I can come back here with whatever she left in a split minute.

"I don't want to burden you, dad. You should just go back home and company Renesmee. Its her birthday after all."

"And yours, remember? Tell me what you left."

"Its my music. I already have it burned in a CD, and it's on top of my night stand." I listened to her thoughts. She was blaming herself for being such a fool and a shame for the Cullens. It was disturbing, so I shut it off.

"I'll be back here 5 minutes tops, ok?" I kissed her forehead and headed back to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella, love, can you help me?" I asked her as soon as I got in the house. She looked confused. The whole family was looking at me, wondering if anything was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong. Viola just forgot that her recital thing was today, and she left her CD on top of her night stand." I knew that deep in heart, the whole family loves Viola, maybe even more than they love Renesmee.

"Why do you suddenly care about her, dad? She's an embarrassment." Renesmee snapped. I felt so disappointed at her.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Guard your words." Bella said. Rosalie looked panicked, which was rare. I knew that Rose loved Viola like she was her own daughter. I heard her think it a while ago.

"There is no time to fight! We just have to find that CD and give it to her!" Rosalie hurried up the stairs and went inside Viola's room, searching for the CD.

"I have a better idea!" Alice screeched. We all turned to her. "For 10 years, we've all been blocking her out. What if we make this day special? We've never seen her dance. Why not come and watch her? It won't take long. I'm sure it'll be done by 2 pm. We can watch and still come back on time for the party!" This was a good idea.

"Alright, then I guess we're all going!" Esme said, smiling. She also loves Viola a lot. I can tell.

"Rose! Hurry or we'll be late!" Emmett called. He wanted to protect Viola. Even if he doesn't follow her or something like that, he's always watching from far.

We all travelled at vampire speed to the FDSC building. I noticed that the front door wasn't as crowded now, which means that it was probably already starting. I hurried with the CD and tried to find Viola. The others were trying to find seats. I found her in a dressing room, now being in her costume. I don't know dance, but I could tell she was going to dance Swan Lake. She was wearing a beautiful white swan costume. I waved the CD at her.

"Am I too late?" I asked. I decided to not tell her that the whole family is waiting to watch her. I want it to be a surprise.

"No, dad, you're not!" she grabbed the CD and gave me a big hug. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, honey. Now get up there and do your best!" She gave me a big smile and thumbs up. I went ahead to the auditorium and saw that the family got us all front row seats. We had to wait for around 20 minutes before Viola's turn came up. We were all nervous about watching her because all the other girls were amazing!

"Now, for our grand finale." Ms. Caranova, the Russian principle of the studio, announced. Grand finale? So Viola isn't performing? "This little girl is amazing. She is kind hearted, she is polite, well mannered, and she is responsible. Her passion for dance is bigger than life itself. She would spend hours in this studio, with blisters and bruises all over her foot. Yet when I ask her if she was tired and wanted to go home, she said no. She might just be FDSC's best student yet. Lets give it up for, Viola Christabell Cullen!"


End file.
